


A Tub and a Kiss

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Hair Washing, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Lefou enjoys a bath with Stanley’s help
Relationships: LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Tub and a Kiss

A moan escaped Lefou’s mouth. He leaned back as far as he could, tilting his head just so. His eyes were closed, protecting them as the suds fell over his brow and face. “This feels wonderful,” he murmured.

“I’m glad you like it,” Stanley said with a warm smile. Their husband was lying in a tub of warm water and they sat behind him on a stool. They were in the process of washing his hair, taking care to massage his scalp and work the suds through his locks and sideburns. “The soap is special. My maman has it imported from Italy. She says it reminds her of home.”

“It smells amazing,” Lefou agreed with a laugh. He shivered as Stanley slowly started to massage lower, working behind his ears and down the sides of his neck before going to his shoulders. “Oh…” Lefou gasped.

Stanley smiled as they worked out some of the knots in Lefou’s back. “Better?”

“Much better,” Lefou said. “I never realized just how good a massage could be.”

“You deserve to have massages too,” Stanley said. “I am more than willing to be the one to give them to you.”

“A very nice offer indeed,” Lefou chuckled.

Stanley smiled, placing their hands on his shoulders. “Okay, time to rinse,” they said. They helped Lefou slide down until his head was submerged in the water. They started to rinse the soap off, helping him back up to see how it looked once finished. “So handsome,” they whispered.

Lefou blushed, laughing helplessly at his spouse. “I am sure it’s all because of you,” he said.

“Only partially,” Stanley said. They stroked his cheek with the backs of their fingers, admiring Lefou with his hair down and soaking wet. “You were always handsome,” they said.

The couple shared a kiss and Stanley laughed as they looked down at themselves. “Now my shirt is ruined!” they said, gesturing at the water that had soaked their shirt.

“And it’s about to get worse,” Lefou agreed, throwing his arms around Stanley to hug them close.


End file.
